One Step Closer
by MoonDropCookie
Summary: "I don't understand these feelings but, if it's with you I'm not afraid to learn about them." -AliMor


**A/N: Oh hey, yea.. I kinda forgot I had a fanfiction.**

**So I noticed that I have been absent for awhile and honestly, I have lost the motivation to write for the things I have published. As of right now, all I'm into it Magi so.. **

**I realize it's a complete waste of my time writing for this particular couple because of the lack of fanfics. I have seen more on tumblr so I would probably have more luck posting this there but eeeeh.. **

**I'm kinda just posting this here because I really feel bad for all the AliMor fans that have to suffer because of the lack of fanfics. (Me being one of those people..) So, even you don't leave a review I'm still happy I could provide a little hope.**

* * *

Morgiana sat stiffly, fingers interlacing together in almost a nervous manner as she listened to the words of Yunan, "If you go, you cannot come back."

A gulp was the only sound she was able to make, palms beginning to sweat as this life changing decision was heaved on her shoulders. Why was it so hard to answer? A simple "yes" was on the tip of her tongue, though the word seemed bitter. She wanted to blame it on the the tea but knew it was something more personal, "..I.." slipped from her mouth almost to quietly. The magi, noticing her discomfort offered more tea, which she refused politely, "It would seem this decision is difficult. Perhaps you should reconsider this decision? For what reason would you not go if I may ask?"

She blinked, hands finding the warm cup to ease her nerves. Of course the answer to his question was easy enough. The sole reason she hesitated to give an answer was because of three certain males that awaited her return in several months. Would they be ashamed if she returned with nothing? Just one tale about leaping down a hole to find a wise magi.. While she wanted to see her homeland, she also wanted to be greeted by the welcoming nature of her friends. A decision so heavy intimidated her. As a slave she had no such burdens so having to make a choice herself felt so unfamiliar, "There.. are people I care about. They have helped me so much.. I want to return to them.."

Yunan paused, looking at the Fanalis with a quirked brow, "Then the decision is easy," She looked up at him, fingertips lingering on the small cup in her hands as she patiently awaited him to continue, "You must go back."

Morgiana felt herself grow slightly thoughtful, considering her return in more depth. If she went back.. she would be graced by the warm feeling of their friendship. Something still so foreign to her, but reassuring as well, "..Thank you." she whispered, keeping her volume low, "I will return to Sindria."

Yunan clapped, it sounding slightly dull in the small, but cozy little home, "Excellent! Of course, you are allowed to stay here as long as long as you'd like.."

Morgiana smiled down at her cup, but could not shake the feeling of unease that clouded her thoughts, "I appreciate it but, I think I will leave tomorrow. Thank you again.." She arose after taking one more sip, offering more thankful words before entering the room he had provided her. Small.. All of this place was small. She eyed the bed with curiosity, slim fingers tracing the patterns that adorned the comforter. Pieces of her past began flooding back into her head as she admired the designs. Images of a former Prince that took up to much space and a magi that snored to loudly. Without realizing it, she was smiling, such an action still so unusual to her even if she had done it much due to her time spent with Aladdin and Alibaba. Just what were they doing anyway? Maybe they were sleeping as she was about to do?

Her hands found the necklace that embellished her neck. Could this possibly tell her how Alibaba was? She recalled his words, thinking back to the time when he had given her the necklace...

_The Fanalis stood quietly, watching as her friend stepped up on the boat. A year.. A year without him. Why was it all of a sudden bothering her so much? She squeezed her dress, a longing look on her face. _

_One step.. Just a few more and he would be gone. Only a few. _

_Another. His steps were managing to sync with her heartbeat, each one causing the organ to thump against her chest almost painfully. _

_Only one more and he would be-_

"_Ah, that's right!" _

_A look of surprise flashed on her features, mixed with slight relief. A small part of her thought that maybe he would stay with her. He would travel with her to the Dark Continent and- _

"_It is about your metal vessel!" His index finger pointed to the bracelets that were snug around her wrists, a usual smile on his face as he continued, "Since it's a household vessel from Amon, as long as I keep my metal vessel at hand, you will be able to use its powers." _

_Curiously, she touched the bracelets. So, as long as Alibaba was okay she could use Amon's powers?_

_Unable to say anything else, she softly replied, "I see."_

"_Yeah, so don't worry!" _

_Don't worry? Why would she not worry? Her eyes wandered up to his confusedly, heart jumping at seeing his golden eyes shimmering, "I will never let go of my metal vessel! You see even though you already are strong.." he smiled, causing her to cock her head slightly, "I want to be your strength whenever you are in danger!" _

_Morgiana hesitated. This.. feeling. How could it be described? How did one explain a warm feeling in their chest? What was she supposed to call this? _

_She frowned slightly, "Thank you very much.." she simply said, not knowing what else to say. Was that all he had to-_

"_And take this." _

_She held out her hands when he instructed her to do so, slightly confused when something metal was placed delicately in her palms. She pried her hands apart to reveal what he had given her, mouth gaping at the expensive accessory that glimmered up at her. A gasp escaped the Fanalis, "T-This is..?!" _

_He continued to smile, letting her study the necklace before turning to slowly get back on the boat, "It's a spare household vessel! In case your bracelets break and you need something to transfer the household spirit to.. You'll need a spare metal object which you always wear to do that right? So always bring it with you!" With that, the former Prince jogged up on the deck, Morgiana fumbling with the clamps as he boarded. Finally, it clicked, and her eyes lie on the gems that sparkled with the hint of the sunlight. _

_She bowed, finding that it was impossible to stop smiling.._

Even now, a smile was plastered on her face. Her eyes drifted shut as she continued to stroke the jewels embedded in the crevices of shining gold. She missed him.. Hesitantly, she eyed her bracelets, magenta eyes skimming over them. If she could use Amon, he was okay. Morgiana had yet to use the Djinn. There was simply no need to. An enemy had not crossed her path as of yet. With a deep breath, she unleashed a small amount of her magoi, the bracelets immediately warming up.

He was alive.. Alibaba was okay. The same warm feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach, and she placed her wrists to her bosom with a gentle smile. Instead of the stinging feeling of flame, it was different. Something so comforting to her. All her life she had longed for comfort, it being deprived from her when she sat in a caged room with unforgiving shackles marring her ankles. Only he had the ability to change that, and she found herself hugging her household vessel even closer as it burned warmly.

Unfortunately, the Fanalis had no way of knowing that Aladdin was safe. If she had to guess, she would say he was okay, but that did not help her sudden unease. With a soft sigh, she crawled into the bed, hugging the pillow close so she could try and get some sleep..

* * *

**A/N: I actually might make this a one shot. It really depends.**


End file.
